Darkness in the Light
by Araqna
Summary: Jademi, currently a colonel in the military. Her other identity is the sibling of the humunculi. Join her, the military, her siblings and all the others in the war that they think they created but is really an illusion of something worse. Also, HI PPLS!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Jademi walked through town clutching the little package in her hand. _Ed I feel so sorry for you…._ She thought. Somebody bumped into her, knocking her over. Just what she needed. She yelled "HEY ASSHOLE WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN!" She brushed of the dust. She was Jademi, a state alchemist, a poisoner and a homunculus….nothing special. She went into her house and changed. Out of habit she brushed her long silver hair but it didn't do her any good. It will always be coarse and spiky….not that she cares. She changed out of her daily clothes and dressed into military clothing. She was the same rank as Lieutenant Hawkeye. She put her gun into a strap on her thigh and walked out her door pocketing the Stone. When she turned back to look at her house she winked, made a peace sign and said "Ba-bye Ling." In her room was the prince that wanted to find the secret of immortality. Unfortunately he found Jademi before he found the stone. Out of his mouth blood ran down in tiny streams that seemed like strings.**

**I walked into central and greeted everyone. _Roy flirting with a girl, Havoc crying over his bad luck with girls, Hawkeye glaring at Roy, Scar no where to be found…and Ed's in the hospital…..AGAIN! _Ithought._ When will things change???_ Suddenly I was lifted up by hands so huge that they fit muscles on top of muscles on them. "ARRRGGGHHH!" I screamed "WHAT THE FUCK…I'm dying!!!" Second Lieutenant Maria Ross ran down the hallway sweating "Armstrong….MAJOR ARMSTRONG STOP IT!" The Major stopped squeezing me to death and I let put a long breath of relief. Major only smiled, "You should be better trained my dear girl" He said and I nearly fainted. "I've been trained by the president himself…I think I can't breathe!" and we both walked into Ed's room and I screamed once again, "ED WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Ed and Maria Ross only looked at Major Armstrong whose face was shining with pride. "Major…that's nothing to be proud of…" I mumbled. "Oh yeah, Ed! Got your present –-"Ed only screamed "IM NOT A KID JAD!!!" Jad was my nickname that only Ed used, Roy used Jade. I only answered "Well you look like one." Then I did my morning routine…ducking under chairs, tables and vases thrown by Ed who was still yelling and cussing. _Wait…_ I thought _…If Ed's arm is broken and he can't do alchemy…then…_ "He's just a tiny swearing midget." I concluded. Ed breathed in and yelled once again "IM NOT A MIDGET, NOT A RUNT OR A LITTLE PERSON!!!" I ducked another chair. "Ed don't you get tired of chucking only chairs and tables at me?" I asked and he started to think about it. "Wait a minute I'm thinking about it---" I interrupted him "HOLY SHIT!!! I made you start thinking…where's the medal?!" he looked at me and I sighed "Go on" I stated. "Anyway, yeah I am getting tired but there's nothing else…." We both looked at Armstrong then shivered. "Well bye Ed" I said and walked out the door and shut it. I heard screaming, shouts and pouring of tears. I had locked the door with the Major still in there. Not my problem! I walked down and almost ran into Colonel Mustang or the Flame Alchemist. "Jade, would you like to come to a party with me Hawkeye, Falman and Havoc?" He asked and I answered "Sure…any tricks and you are dead. Right?" He nodded and walked away. _Since Hughes died Roy has been acting weird. He has been studying and searching for the answers. Well, Envy does like playing with the humans. She can turn into anything she wants but I hope not a cute woman, I like her taste in men but…um…he's….EWWW. She just better not turn into a woman._ I walked across some hallways and my clothes changed from the military outfit to a simple black tank top and simple black shorts. I ran through the hallways and into the President of the Military. "Jademi, why are you running in the hallways?" He asked me. "Oh hello brother, how was the south-east side? Plus, I found out that Father is giving me the Philosopher's Stone. Also Ed and Al have gained more allies…they are growing more close to the military. Are you sure what you are doing is right?" My brother looked at me and patted me on the head. "Jaddy it will be alright." He called me by the nickname he gave me. Greed and the President are my favorite brothers. **

**I walked through the dark hallway and heard maniacal laughter. "Greed I know your stupid laughter anywhere" I snickered and caught a bottle. "Right sis, now its your turn to stay indoors for a while, I finished boiling your latest poison." He jumped down and ruffled up my hair. "GREED!" I started and he chuckled "Yes, yes little sister I will bid your will… I will be shutting up in 3, 2, 1. There I shut up" I snarled he zipped his lips and walked away. I smiled and mumbled "How I love that piece of crap." I looked around and said "well if he was hiding then we are all playing hide and seek." And I walked into the dark.**

**-----------END OF CHAPTER ONE----------**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**I walked outside of my house and rubbed my arms. It was 6 pm and it was DEFINETLY cold. I swore at myself for not wearing a stupid jacket but that's just me. Roy stepped out of his car, he wore a black shirt and brown pants. He looked me over and smiled "Nice dress." He complimented me. I wore a bloody red Chinese dress with black gold droplets hanging of the side. I also wore a golden arm bracelet that snaked around my arm from my shoulder to my elbow, plus I had silver high heeled shoes. I rubbed my arms again, and I sat down into his car. "Shit, I forgot a coat!" Surprisingly and freakily Roy took of his coat and put it around my shoulders. "……Thanks……" I said. When we arrived at the restaurant I walked through the door and saw Hawkeye, Falman, Havoc and Ed dressed for a party….Al wore his regular metal suit. "HOLY CRAP! That's a lot of people" Other than my friends from central there were other people that I didn't know. "You weren't kidding when you said this was a party!" I whispered to Roy, he only nodded and smiled. _Only thing that's unfortunate for you people is that I am not Jademi, I am her brother Envy….why did they give me a girl name…and why am I thinking this in my head. Now I know why Greed calls me crazy…Oh well back to business. Of all the people here I am more aware of Roy, partly because he is my assignment and partly because he keeps staring at Jademi's body. Why did I have to turn into her…HOLY CRAP!!!_ I came out of my mind only to hear "Jademi…JADEMI!" Somebody had enough guts to yell in my ear. Of course it was Roy. "Sorry. Just thinking about stuff." I said calmly. _Great now I know what Jademi and Wrath have to go through with these dimwits, I feel so sorry for them—_Roy touched Jademi's (Envy's) hand and Envy screamed in her own mind. _I AM A BOY FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! A FREAKIN BOY AND I'M NOT GAY!!! WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE THE SHIFTING POWERS…WHY NOT LUST, I MEAN SHE'S A GIRL!_**

**Mean while the REAL Jademi was inside the lair of the homunculi. Even if she was the youngest of the homunculi she was the most ruthless of all. I mean who is afraid of Roy?! She could do anything. Her "second" name is "Shadow Alchemist" because she controls darkness but she can be a regular alchemist like Ed and Al. She also loves street fighting. Her best offense, kicking, is also her best defense. **

**I stood in the middle of a large dim room. In the middle of the room on the floor was drawn a huge rune. In the center of the rune was placed a gigantic pot. I was standing on a chair and leaning on the edge of the pot. In my left arm was a black and purple colored book with recipes written in red, pink and purple ink. The page was the 345th page of the book. I was writing fast in red ink. In my other hand I was holding 4 bottles at once. In each one was a different liquid or substance. I put the book down gently and poured half the liquid from the largest bottle. The water in the pot started to boil and became purple. When I added calcium, and proteins to the mixture it turned a poisonous blue. I smiled and sharp teeth shined. I mixed all the things that were in the pot and whistled. Gluttony came in. "Jademi!" he smiled and clapped his hands. He was munching again. I patted his chubby head and grinned "Hey there bro, would you mind giving me a little bit of your food to your little sister?" I asked him, doing the puppy-dog face. He smiled and gave me a whole body. "Thanks big boy. You sure know your sister loves you!" I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Gluttony lumbered away. _Damn that kid eats a lot. Wait he only gives me 1/10 of his dessert….WOAH_. I thought and chuckled to myself. I clapped my hands and put them onto the body. Bright blue and silver lights zapped around the body, lifting it up, making it thinner, making the liquids ooze out. I caught the body before it fell. The body was completely dried up. Bones were showing and everything. The liquid inside the pot fizzled and started to boil when I pricked my finger and let 10 drops fall into the substance. The pricked finger automatically healed. When I spit into the liquid it stopped fizzling and turned completely black. I smiled happily and clapped my hands. I was the first one in ALL mankind to create a poison that reacts to the creators thoughts! I looked at the body in my hands. Just in case I clapped my hands in a weird way and touched the body. The body's shadow grew and surrounded the body, and then it disappeared. The body also divided into millions of tiny pieces and so did the bones. I dropped them all in the pot and the liquid grew bigger until it reached the top and it also turned bright red with purple foam. I picked up my book and circled my recipe for this poison in my red pen. I turned to the front page and smiled. On the front page it was written; Anything written in pink are the remedies for my poisons. Anything written in purple are my weakest poisons. Anything written in red are my strongest poisons, anything written and circled in red are my strongest and favorite poisons (the ones I treasure). I closed the book completely and clapped my hands slightly. The lights turned on. This room was my room, it was where I rest and have my fun. I threw my book and it landed on a shelf neatly. I was proud of my aim. I divided my latest potion into bottles. One of the bottles I put into my jacket. I clapped my hands and the lights went out just in time to see Lust coming in. "Well, hello Jademi." She said "Hey Lust, what's up? I finished my latest work!" I exclaimed. She only sighed "Jademi you act like a child!" she said. I answered "Well I'm only 26. Can't speed up my years." She chuckled and said again "We homunculi can't age…and you're the ruthless of us all!" I turned to her "HEY, Lust trying to pick a fight?!" I said a little louder. "Nope. Just teasing you. Greed isn't the only one who likes to have fun. I looked at her with fake curiosity "He isn't…wow I still need to learn." She scowled and playfully smacked me upside the head and before she walked away she called out to me "Envy is having a very bad time!" I stared and realized what she meant "HOLY SHIT…ENVY is DRUNK??!!!" **

**Envy playing as Jademi stumbled out of the car drunk. Envy was blushing and hiccupping in a very drunk way. Roy caught her "Whoa there…Jademi, I never knew you could out drink Havoc. I mean YOU DRANK 15 BOTTLES! BOTTLES!!!" Envy as Jademi only answered in a hiccup. Roy laughed. "Hey thanks for the evening and thanks for coming to my party." He said shyly. Jademi (Envy) looked at him and smiled. "It was a great party. Thanks for inviting me!" Jademi (Envy) went on her (his) tippy toes and kissed Roy on the lips lightly. Then Jademi (Envy) smiled walked through her (his) door, waved and closed the door. Roy just stood there amazed and shocked then he smiled. He forgot about his car and walked toward his house which was not that close whistling. Inside Jademi (Envy) collapsed on the real Jademi's bed from drinking too much.**

**_--------------------------------------_END OF CHAPTER TWO_------------------------_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**I barged into my house and ran into my room. I could see my poor brother lying there on my bed shift shaping into random people. The head was mine, the arms were some other girls, the body was Maria Ross's and the legs were Hawkeye's. I picked his head up and put it into my lap. "Oh, brother…what did you do…?!" I started to glow a warm red and my aura was seeping into Envy who by now, thankfully, changed back completely into Jademi. **

**Meanwhile Roy stopped a yard away from his house and wondered _Wait…where's my car??? I thought I---!!!I LEFT IT A JADEMI'S HOUSE!!!! _And he turned around and this time ran back whistling. (Since I am the writer I get to put these weird things in OK. Roy just found another excuse to see Jademi.)**

**I leaned over Envy's body and brushed his hair away from his face. _AKA my hair…damn now I know why Roy is after me. MY HAIR IS SO COOL!_ I lifted Envy up and placed him carefully COMPLETELY on the bed, 'cause before half his body was hanging of. "Come on Envy you can do it…Come change back already." I slowly kissed my brother on the forehead and my aura started to clear things up. My aura connected to him and now both of us were covered with red aura. I started to hum softly. We had a Father, and we call him Father. We also have a mother that died, and we can never talk about her because then Father gets angry with us. Right now I started to sing a melody mom always to us. I might be the youngest but I'm still a few hundred years old. "Natsuhiboshi naze akai. Yuube kanashii, yume wo mita. Naite hanashita, akai me yo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou, kieta warashi wo sagashiteru. Dakara kanashii, yume wo miru." Envy steered in his sleep. I smiled _Yep he's drunk alright._ I started to close my eyes but I forced them open. I yawned but I closed my eyes shut. Finally I fell asleep while holding Envy's body and saying "Envy, while turning into me…never drink 15 bottles…wake up bro."**

**Roy walked into the house and room to find Jademi singing some song and holding a body. Then when she started to go to sleep she shifted and he saw the body. IT WAS JADEMI. Then he heard her say something about and Envy, and 15 bottles. Then something happened that surprised and shocked him. The body in Jademi's hands started to glow yellow and tiny bolts of silver light zapped around the body and he saw it shifting to a longer body was black straight hair and very weird sense of fashion. The body shifted and opened its eyes then bolted up but caught Jademi. "OH NO!" the guy said "I got drunk…now I know exactly what Jademi will say!" and he started to imitate his voice. "ENVY HOW COULD YOU!!! I LET YOUR TURN INTO TO ME FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS AND YOU GET DRUNK AND KISS THE COLONEL WHO IS A FLIRTING FREAK!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Roy's eyes widened to hear Jademi's voice coming from this stranger and the stranger looked at Jademi. "Jaddy…JADDY. Wake up sis…wake up cutie…Jaddy." _This guy seems to have a soft spot for Jademi_ Roy thought. (DAA…Every one of the homunculi has a soft spot for Jademi…um this is from the writer OK) Envy picked up Jademi and touched her chest with his hand. _HEY ONLY I CAN DO THAT TO HER!!!_ Roy yelled in his mind. _And he calls ME a flirting freak!_ But Roy only saw that Envy lifted his hand of her chest and said "She used up all her energy to wake me up…so sweet. I can't believe I of all people am saying this…oh well" Envy lifted up her up into his arms and sighed "Well the least I can do is bring you back home." He smiled and headed for the door. _Home???But she IS home already…what the hell!"_ Roy wondered and before Envy reached the door he ran out the house and hid under the porch. (Don't ask me why…he just fl like hiding there!) Envy walked out of the house and looked at the car. "Either the Colonel is here or he was just too happy when I kissed him on the lips when I was drunk and pretending to be Jademi…probably the second one." Envy shrugged and called out a soft shrill with his throat. The wind picked up and other shrills answered back. _HEY! Can't they at least think I could be hiding here!!! They need to give me some credit. HMPH!_ Roy thought about Envy's comment. But before he had any real time to think about it he heard a huge thumping noise, high heeled shoes, and laughing coming their way. When he peeked outside he saw a very ht young woman and fat short guy standing and talking to this "Envy". Then the laughter stopped and another weird person came out… WAS GREED! Greed looked at Jademi and started to chant "Envy got drunk. Envy got drunk. Envy got-"**

**Envy hit him upside the head and said "I'm right here you moron." Lust chuckled and Gluttony just stuck his finger in his mouth and sniffed the air. "Man…Man" he said. Envy looked at him "Yes I know I'm a man but who else is here except for you?" Greed yelled "HEY ENVY WHAT ARE YOU PULLING….at least I have got fashion sense!" Envy just smirked. Gluttony answered "Colonel…Colonel…Porch" Lust smiled and her spear finger shot out to the porch missing Roy's head. He gulped and looked for a safe way out. Lust frowned. "Damn I missed him." Gluttony looked at Lust "Lust…Eat man…eat man?" he asked and Lust nodded. "Go ahead big boy." And Envy, Greed and Lust all started to laugh. It was just then Jademi's hair slipped of her neck and her shirt got ripped by her coarse hair and he finally saw the homunculi mark on Greed's hand, Gluttony's tongue, Lust's chest, Envy's forehead and Jademi's neck. He realized why Jademi got angry at him when he touched her neck or tried to brush out her hair with his hand. _It's not your fault Jademi you are one of them._ He thought regrettably, he did not want to accept that Jademi was one of them. Envy hurriedly covered Jademi's back with her shirt completely. Greed laughed "Envy…you liked that didn't you?" Envy stammered "wha…what ar...are you talking about??" Greed laughed and said again "You DO know you are blushing right?" Envy blushed harder. Greed got serious and whispered "You do know that she is MINE!" Envy just stared him into his eyes and said "What if I take your property?" Greed laughed menacingly "Lets just say one of us will die." And he took Jademi from Envy and walked away. Lust shook away her hair "I didn't know you had a crush on Jademi…I mean she's our sister!" she exclaimed. "Shut up! You like Greed so you need to stop talking!" Envy contradicted her. Lust got a sour look on her face. Envy looked up and bared his teeth and thought out loud "Greed, you can't have everything. And she's the one thing you can't have!" **

**_-------------------------------------_END OF CHAPTER THREE_-------------------------_**

**Authors Notes:**

**When Jademi's shirt got ripped, only her back was revealed…just saying this so SOME PERVERTS Cough COUGH (Andy) won't ask me to right in the details.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Lust and Envy both walked away and Gluttony looked at the porch. "What about the Colonel?" He asked in a full sentence. Lust and Envy stared at him in amazement. Then Lust shook her head "Leave him be. He won't mess with us or tell this information to anyone. Because if he does, we will kill them all." She said flatly and Gluttony got teary eyed and she sighed "There, there…You'll get the chance to eat him." Envy said and Gluttony started to smile at them both and he caught up to them and started to walk away. Roy gulped and crawled from under the porch and ran inside the house locked the door and grabbed the phone and typed in the number to central. A voice appeared on the speaker "Hello you have now reached central, how can we help you?" It said. Roy answered quickly "This is Colonel Roy Mustang and_…" _he was interrupted "To assure that you are really Colonel Mustang please state the password." Roy swore "Damn it, ok. Today I will have dinner in the afternoon at 7 pm with Mrs. Johnson." There was dead silence then "Thank you, we have checked you password and it is correct. Who do you want to reach?" Roy automatically answered "Lieutenant Hawkeye and Lieutenant Havoc." "Yes sir. Please wait a moment." He waited for a few minutes then Hawkeye's voice sounded through the phone. "Colonel what's wrong, why are you calling from an outside line? Oh yes, how is Jademi, is she ok?" She asked him. Roy gulped and answered "She's fine, at least I think so." Then he tore the phone away from his ear and heard Hawkeye's shouts "YOU THINK SO…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? DID YOU SEDUCE HER?" when he started to answer she calmed down "No. She transformed…" then he stopped speaking and a flashback came to his head. _Lust shook her head "Leave him be. He won't mess with us or tell this information to anyone. Because if he does, we will kill them all." She_ _said. _He dropped the phone and his face went white. From the phone he could hear yells "Colonel, COLONEL…ROY" from Havoc and Hawkeye.**

**I woke up to find myself in Greed's arms. I straightened up and looked around. We were walking to his lair or also OUR lair called the Devil's Nest. It fit us all. I saw Martel next to him glaring at me. Everyone knew that Martel liked Greed and was jealous of his siblings…especially me. I jumped out of Greed's arms and landed lightly on my feet. Martel smirked and said "You afraid of me? Afraid to lose?" I only answered "Don't flatter yourself. You're not that special and I'm not going to fight you again because I know I'm gonna win." Martel flinched and looked away. Greed smiled and ruffled up my hair. He also asked me "Hey you ok? You transferred a lot of energy back there to Envy. What happened?" I shook my head in disgrace "He got drunk." Greed cracked up then asked again "How much?" and I put my head into my hands and answered quietly but everyone could hear "15 bottles." He stopped laughing and so did everyone else. Everyone knows how huge the bottles of 'booze' are these days. Even Loa can't drink that much. Then Greed daringly asked "What did he do…of course he probably did it on accident because he was drunk!" He knew my temper and even though he and Envy were on bad terms they were brothers and they defended each other. I said with my voice trembling in anger "I know he was drunk and in a girl form…MY form…BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE TO LET ROY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT!!!!!" I screamed so loud Martel, Loa, the other chimera and the others had to cover their ears and the windows burst. Also the rocks flew up, they were responding to my anger. Darkness started to seep out of my body and everybody's eyes widened. They started to try to calm me down. After they did I was laying on the ground on top of Greed when he was holding me tightly so I wouldn't kill anyone. We were lying in a crater in the club. Martel's knife was at my throat. She was obviously happy to find a reason to put it there but her reason was disappearing fast. "Martel." I gently whispered to her "If you don't back away I will kill you and know one will hold me back." And Greed nodded and that meant to Martel "Do what she said." Martel bared her teeth but put her dagger away. I stood up, helped my brother up and quietly said to everyone "I'm sorry." Everyone started to laugh and one of them said "We would do the exact same thing, if we were his sibling." I nodded happily and smiled. Everything went back to normal.**

** Roy was lying in Jademi's house sweating and thinking about some things that happened. Then he called Falman on his phone. Falman picked it up and asked "Falman speaking." Roy automatically started to ask a hundred questions but Falman interrupted "Hi Colonel. One question at a time please…they are questions right?" Roy nodded, not that Falman could see him and asked the first question "Is Barry and Ling and Ling's body guard still there?" Falman answered quickly "Yes sir but yesterday Jademi came to visit and she started to talk to Barry. She was fine and he didn't even try to touch her. If I might add she was the one who was having fun scaring HIM!" Roy only thought _Of course. She IS those homunculi's sister, she must know him. But she is harmless, why is Barry afraid of her? _ "Falman thank you. Also are you doing fine…are they driving you crazy?" Falman answered more slowly this time "Oh no sir. They are actually doing fine. But Ling also started to act strangely around her. He stopped being hyper." Roy walked outside of Jademi's house. "Ok. Thanks Falman. I'll come by in 10 minutes to check on stuff. Also I'll ask Barry and Ling some questions. Is that fine?" Falman answered again "Yes that's fine. I'll get them ready." And they both hung up.**

**_---------------------------------------_END OF CHAPTER FOUR_-----------------------------_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**I went into my room and opened the closet door. Lots of Chinese outfits hung on the racks. I like China and Japan, it's not my fault I do. I pushed all of them away to reveal other clothes in the back. I took one out and looked it over. It was a silver tank top with a leather black mini jacket. Connected to it is a leather black mini skirt. I change from my daily clothes to these and then went upstairs into the pub. Soon Gluttony, Lust and Envy came in through the front door. Greed was sitting on a red leather couch with a girl on each side of him laughing and giggling. He caught my eye and winked. I faked myself vomiting and he rolled his eyes. Martel was sitting in a chair playing cards with Loa and the other chimera. (I CAN'T REMEMBER HIS NAME!) Martel slapped her hand down a grabbed the money. I walked over to the side where another henchman of Greed's was washing the glasses. He looked at me and said "Hey Jademi, table ten. Take their order for them, ok?" I nodded, grabbed the tray and came to table ten. When I put down the tray onto the table I saw the people. It was Roy, Falman, Havoc, Hawkeye and Barry. I quickly covered my face with the tray and stopped myself from chuckling. I waved Envy over and as he walked over to the table his appearance changed. HE was still a boy but he had hair like mine. He wore a silver t-shirt and black shorts. His eyes, like mine were hidden by bangs. "Well Barry, tell me about Jademi's visit." I heard Roy ask. I stiffened and put a hand on the table and moved the tray from my face when Envy came over. "What's up? I heard my name and I rushed over." I said. Barry gulped and Roy looked at me shocked. "Jademi what are you doing here?" He asked. I looked at Envy and answered Roy "Oh I work here sometimes…for fun. The manager doesn't care if I come or not." And I pointed to Envy. Roy just sighed in relaxation. "Oh I forgot this is also my twin brother." And I pointed to Envy again. Hawkeye nodded and said "I see the resemblance." Barry looked at me and asked "So, Jademi…what ar…" I interrupted him by saying "BARRY! Long time no see!" and I smiled, and he gulped. Envy acting as my twin walked over to Roy. "So you are the Colonel. Famous Flame Alchemist?" Roy nodded and his face started to shine. Envy whispered to me "Conceited punk!" and I whispered back "Don't be mean… at least don't let him hear." Envy nodded. Roy looked at Envy and said "Hmmm…you look some what familiar." Envy looked at him "That's what everyone says to me before I break their arm." Roy and Havoc looked shocked and Falman interrupted "Um…yes. Now Roy what did you want to ask Barry?" Roy nodded and told me to leave. I looked at him and said "Excuse you. What?!" he only looked at me and said "You are the waitress here. Even if you are my friend you still have to listen to the customers don't you? Now leave." I smirked and put both my hands down on the table. "You do know who you are messing with right?" I asked him. He glared at me "And you DO know your job will be at stake if you attack me, a colonel." I almost laughed but Envy couldn't contain himself and laughed out loud. Roy asked "What's so funny?" I looked at Barry and he gulped and looked away and I said "Colonel. This is not the military's territory. Even if I hurt you they can't do anything about it. Barry told you about this place right? Well he knows that the military can't touch anyone here with out the Fuhrer President firing them." Roy looked around. Now everyone was watching us and everyone was closing in. He saw people with guns and knives. He looked back at me but then looked at Envy "Hey, your twin is very disrespectful. Get her out of my sight. I am a customer." Envy laughed again. "Didn't you see the sign? All employees who are disrespected in their own right can do what ever they want to the customers. Especially the ones who don't work here for real. You know it's not nice insulting the manager's and owners sister right?" Roy just shook his head "I will make all your precious customers not come here if she doesn't leave." He said angrily. I put my hand on Barry's shoulder and asked him "Who would listen to you. Especially if the people who come here don't care about the military's opinions." Roy sighed and asked me "What's wrong Jademi why are you acting this way?" That's it…I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started to laugh. "ME? You're the one who is ordering me to leave. ORDERING! Just because my brother asked you if you were the real Flame Alchemist you get all shiny faced. I don't work here. I come here for fun and if YOU can't respect the people who are in charge you can't come in here and YOU are the one who is asking ME what's wrong." I breathed out. I said all that in one breath. Roy looked at the others and Havoc said "Actually sir I agree with Jademi." Hawkeye, Falman and Barry nodded. Roy sighed and said "Ok, we're gonna go. Come on people." Hawkeye, Falman and Havoc stood up but Barry remained seated. "Come on Barry." He repeated but Barry looked him straight in the eye. "I only let you think I would answer you stupid questions about Jademi visiting so I could bring you here and I only brought you here 'cause I knew you would have to leave because you are conceited and then the manager will kick you out and you wouldn't be able to force me to come back. In other words I am staying home this time." Roy just stared at him and then walked out the door with the others behind him. Before the door closed Roy heard. "So Jademi, did you get rid of the pests?" And he heard Jademi answering with a yes. He turned around quickly and he saw the same person who carried Jademi away from her house talking to her and her twin brother changing back into the stranger called Envy. He also saw this chubby guy and the hot woman standing next to Jademi. The other customers weren't bothered by these people. Then he saw something weird. A girl playing card's looked like someone from the military. Her arms stretched and grew longer just like a snake's body. Then it hit him…_Martel…!_ He thought _I thought she was dead…_ Then he saw Loa and realized _No wonder she said the customers wont listen to the military…they are all chimera's. _Then he turned around and walked back to central with Hawkeye, Havoc and Falman. They just lost another clue to the horrible truth in front of their noses. Another loss for the military and one more win for the homunculi.**

**_--------------------------------------_END OF CHAPTER FIVE_-----------------------------------_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**I walked through my room in the homunculi lair with Barry behind me. "Um…Jademi, where are we going?" he asked me nervously. I answered without looking back "You want a better body don't you?" He looked shocked but then smiled. He caught up to me and asked one more time…to my disappointment of course "So what kind of metal body will it be this time?" This time I looked at him with annoyed eyes. "Look, you don't ask questions when we are angry with you. The only reason I didn't let Lust just kill you is because I still have use for you. I pick the body, you have no say in it, ok!" I said angrily. He stared at me then his right eyes glowed and he shouted "LOOK YOU FREAK AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A STUPID HEART FOR A STONE. YOU KNOW I'M TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR ORDERS, I'LL CHOP YOU UP RIGHT NOW!!!" He brandished his cleaver at me then started to run at me to actually slice me up. I just waved my hand and total darkness binded him to the air around him. He struggled and futile breaths came out of his mouth. "Ok, I agree. What' the body?" he finally said and I chuckled and replied "Look, I'll think of something while you hang out here ok?" Barry just stared at me…"What? I didn't mean it literally!" and he just shook his head in shame. I walked away toward the middle of my room and opened my pot. He looked startled and almost shrieked like a little girl "HEY…I'M NOT A CHIKEN WHO COULD BE BOILED AND MADE INTO SOUP!!!" I stopped and bit my hand _I wish he knew how close to the truth he really is…literally. Then I can use him, and then KILL him. Permanently!_ I chuckled to myself but I couldn't hold back SOME laughter. He just glared at me. "Ok. Let's get started." Bottles flew from shelves and the corks opened up and my poisons started to mix into each other creating something completely new. Then I ran quickly to a side closet and got out big huge bags and bottles of things. I also got 14 bodies. Barry fainted. I strutted back over to the huge pot. HEY YOU TRY CARRYING MILLIONS OF THINGS AND 14 BODIES AT THE SAME TIME!!! Finally when I got over there Lust came in. "Hey you're actually doing the project you said you would." She exclaimed. I just glared at her…the usual. "Never mind. The REAL problem is that the military found our head quarters." My head shot up and I dropped everything. "WHAT!" Lust shook her head "I know, I never knew that Roy, Havoc, Hawkeye and Al found this place. I mean I know that Pride found the portal and all but isn't it just too plain…especially when they got ED!!!" I sighed "Wait…ROY…but he's just a flirting freak! Wait a minute you're telling me… I CAN KILL HIM!" Lust just stared at me. "Never knew you'd be a fan of him." I picked up the 14 bodies and threw them into the pot "Well when he annoys you 'Solaris' you will get the feeling that you want to murder someone…not my fault he is the first person I see when I'm mad." I crossed my arms while watching the liquid inside the pot turn lumpy and brownish. Lust frowned and replied "Well it's not my fault Jean was interested…humph, but he stood me up. Then I find him here, what's next. HIM CHEATING ON ME!!!I hate getting dumped, that's Envy's turf." I bit back a laugh because Envy came in that second and hit Lust "Looking for a fight dear sister?" He asked Lust and she shook her head. Gluttony then lumbered in. Holes in his head were healing and he yelled "THEY COMING…THEY COMING!" I closed his mouth and whispered "Hush Glutton. You'll show them my room… you know that's not good!" he nodded and put a finger to his lips and I hid my hand onto my forehead. I created a darkness portal and threw my pot in there forgetting to put the lid on. "Everyone…PLACES!" I yelled softly. Don't ask me how I did that…I just did. Then Roy walked in with Havoc. "Envy, that's your cue!" I whispered and Envy jumped down but when he landed he wasn't Envy but he was Ed. Envy as Ed asked "Hey Colonel. Find anything with that idiotic brain of yours?" Roy lowered the gun and answered "You know what I'm going to say to you father when I find him?" Envy shrugged and said "How about 'Shove me up your ass!' Is that ok?" Roy just glared at him and said "No but right now…" but Envy cut him off and punched him in the face. Roy stumbled back and fell into Havoc and they both fell down. Envy chuckled and asked "What? Are you two lovers or something?" Roy snapped his fingers and Envy's eyes widened and he hurried to get out of the way but Roy, once in a lifetime, was to fast for him and Envy almost got burned. Roy heard a distant familiar clap of the hands and a dark portal appeared right in front of Envy and in front of Roy. The fire went in side the portal in front of Envy and came out of the darkness in front of Roy burning his body from his waist and up. Envy brushed of some sweat and exclaimed "Thanks Jaddy! I know I am a homunculi but really I don't want to get burned just like Lust did…it gives me heart burn!" I had no choice to jump down and say "Hey everyone get down here. I want you to meet the Colonel." Everyone jumped down. Lust put her hand in front of her face. Envy just stood there, Greed cracked his knuckles and Gluttony, of course, licked his lips. (What else does he know how to so??) Roy stared at them all and I sadly looked at him "I'm sorry Roy, they're my family!" and I hugged the nearest one; Envy. Envy did the typical thing, push me away and said "Ok, getting to the point. Please go back home, get drunk, stay up all night, get drunk more and forget about his place…oh and LEAVE!" I smiled. Envy was so straightforward. Roy recovered from his partial burns and stood up, swaying. "Jademi…why?" he asked and I didn't know what he was talking about. Suddenly there was an explosion in the middle of my room and I cursed. In the middle of the room stood a pair. Chai and Kimblee. My old friends and rivals. It's no big deal actually; just have to kill them too. Why couldn't this have happened in Envy's room? I have an EXPENSIVE FUR RUF HERE…and part of it is already in SCRAPS! Beautiful money gone….WAAAA! Chai looked at me and smiled and asked "What's up Jad?" I clenched my hand and put it out and so did she and I answered "Same old same old, just the usual fighting ant blood spilling over my one of a kind fur rug." She laughed at that! I looked at Zolf and asked a question myself "Hey Zolf!" at the sound of his first name, like expected, inhuman noises came out. "How is Kimmy?" Kimblee stopped and automatically started going on about his son. "Um…he has a son complex doesn't he?" I asked Chai. "Oh yeah." She answered. Roy, Havoc and Hawkeye just stared. Then another explosion came in from the door way and Roy got blown across the room. He slammed into my wall and slid down 15 feet until he reached the floor. "ROY!" Hawkeye screamed. Kimmy walked into the room. He was the same age as me. At least the same age as me, as I looked. He was 25. Chai and Kimblee have been married even though Kimblee was dead for a while (In Olivia's fan fiction) Kimmy looked at me and started to complain about me being there. _HEY THIS IS MY ROOM. YOU PEOPLE ARE THE ONES COMING IN AND EXPLODING EVERYTHING HERE!!!_ I thought angrily. "Anyway, I'm sorry Jad but we are ALWAYS on the good side no matter how much friends are on the bad side." Chai said. Kimmy went in front of Roy and said to him "Butt out old man. Let the better ones take care of the professional killers." Roy started to say "But Jademi doesn't kill…" but then he saw that I already had Havoc in my arms and he was bleeding. I looked at Havoc's body "I only kicked him in the middle…didn't know it would do that much!" Roy bewildered stared at me and I shrugged confused. Envy cracked up and said "Hey Jaddy take off the mask. You need to stop being someone who you are not! Reveal you true self…though keep low on the speed cause I still have to make the popcorn to watch this." I sighed and let go off Havoc. I put my bangs up and my pure white eyes were revealed. "I never could tell you guys my real name." I said curtly "I'm afraid Envy is right. I am tired of hiding behind the military and Wrath and not doing anything. Every one of my brothers or sisters has a special name. Greed is greedy and Gluttony…well he's chubby." Chai sighed and said "OK so what's your name?" I smiled wide like Greed with the round eyes and everything "My name is Death."**

**_-------------------------------------_END OF CHAPTER SIX_-------------------------------------_**


End file.
